1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent, rapid developments in electronic, communications, and computer industries, portable electronic devices have recently come into widespread use. Secondary batteries (i.e., rechargeable batteries) are widely used as power sources of the portable electronic devices.
Secondary batteries, each including a single battery cell, can be used in small-sized electronic devices, such as cellular phones. However, in medium- and large-sized apparatuses or devices, such as notebook computers, machine tools, and electric bicycles, which require high output and high power, a battery pack is used by coupling (e.g., connecting) a plurality of battery cells in series or in parallel.